dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
DC Animated Universe
The DC Animated Universe, or DCAU, is the name given to the shared continuity existing between the DC Comics-based animated series , , , , , , , , and . This continuity is also sometimes referred to as the Timmverse (after Bruce Timm, the continuity's most consistent creative influence) and in the past, the Diniverse (after Paul Dini, who has mostly departed from Warner Bros. Animation). In-continuity in the DCAU While there have been several animated series based upon DC Comics characters over the decades, what is commonly accepted as the "DC animated universe" refers to the stable of shows and films that spin off from , the original show in this universe. Older shows such as Super Friends and newer shows such as The Batman are not part of this continuity. TV series The DC animated universe primarily consists of these animated series (and their related films; see below): * (1992-1995) (later renamed The Adventures of Batman and Robin) * (1996-2000) (compiled into The New Batman/Superman Adventures) * (1997-2000) (compiled into The New Batman/Superman Adventures) * (1999-2002) * (2000-2004) * (2001-2002) * (2001-2004) * (2004-2006) Films The following spin-off films also are part of the continuity: *''Batman: Mask of the Phantasm'' (1993) *''Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero'' (1998) *''Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker'' (2000) *''Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman'' (2003) Web cartoons Two canonical DCAU Macromedia Flash web cartoon series were downloadable from the WB website. As can be expected, the animation wasn't up to par with the television shows. Although these webtoons were well received, only Gotham Girls is available on DVD. It came with the Birds of Prey complete series DVD. * * Not In-Continuity with the DCAU ''Teen Titans'' A source of controversy among fans has surrounded the place of Teen Titans in the DC Animated Universe. During the series' production, Bruce Timm stated that there would be no crossover with ; however, it should be noted that he did consider doing it, and chose not to for style and presentation reasons. Also, series producer and creator Glen Murakami has stated that the inspiration for the series is the 1980s The New Teen Titans comic book series, and not the Justice League animated series. Although Batman does refer to "the Titans" in the episode "Hard as Nails," there is little to suggest that the mentioned Titans are those represented in this series. During the show's run, it was never established to be a part of the larger DC Animated Universe. ''Legion of Super-Heroes'' Despite popular belief, this series, which premiered in 2006, was not spun off "Far From Home" (or "New Kids in Town"). It was Cartoon Network's idea to cash in on the movie Superman Returns. Like the Titans, there is a Legion of Super-Heroes in the DCAU, but this is a different incarnation altogether. Other series Several other television series and films based on the DC Universe were not set in the DCAU: * Krypto the Superdog * The Batman * Batman: The Brave and the Bold * DC Universe Animated Original Movies * Superman: Brainiac Attacks Comics Several tie-in comics were produced. Though in some cases, production crew from the animated series were involved, they are generally reckoned out-of-continuity with the series. The comics introduced Superman, Luthor, Killer Frost, AMAZO, Shadow Thief, Chronos and many others before ther animated debuts, and in a wholly different manner. On some occasions, information from the comics is used - if a DCAU original character goes unnamed in the show itself. Examples include Dottie, Tayko and Weasel. Books Many easy reading books were written, tying in to , , and others. Video Games Because of their interactive nature and often lack of story line, video games present a continuity problem. Category:Definitions